


Can only draw you

by giovannac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Liam and Louis just flirt, M/M, Niall draws, a bit - Freeform, it's really just narry, really really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves to draw, but he only draws what he sees in his imagination, what happens when he meets a curly haired lad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can only draw you

“Hey Zayn” Niall said as he entered the coffee shop where his friends worked in the afternoon, he always came here since it was a small place and nobody came, it was his special place, where he could draw freely whatever he wanted and let his imagination work as he moved his pencil drawing whatever he imagined.

Now that’s the thing with Niall, he would never draw things he saw, not people, not landscapes, nothing, just what his imagination told him to draw, but there was something about that coffee shop that he liked so he always drew everything in there, the portraits, the coffees, the tables, everything but not the people.

“Hey mate! How are you doing?” Zayn asked leaning over the counter

“Good, just finished exams so I wanted to come!” Niall said sitting in one of the comfy sofas in front of Zayn

“We were missing you, you didn’t come for a week, you are always here, not seeing you was weird”

“Well I told you I had important exams, I needed good grades! And I got them, so now I’m here, ordering my coffee” Niall said smiling brightly, he was happy to finish his exams, he was studying marketing, not art, as many people thought, but he liked marketing and he is almost over with uni.

“Were is Louis? Shouldn’t he be here?” Niall asked eyeing the door behind Zayn

“He should yeah, but he is behind that door and I don’t even know what he is doing” Zayn said knocking pretty hard the door, Niall just laughed, like he always does

“Well I’m going to sit over there, thanks Zayn” He said grabbing his coffee and sitting in the corner like he usually does, he likes it there because it gives him perspective of everything, how it looks, how it’s more to the right or left, little details Niall likes to see.

The door opened suddenly and the little bell made a sound indicating there was a new customer, which was rare, really, so if Zayn was smiling and being extremely polite nobody could judge him.

Niall tore his eyes from the paper where he was drawing to see the customer but he was left frozen with what he saw, it was a really tall guy with curly hair, he was wearing dark skinny jeans and a white shirt with some boots, Niall was completely absorbed by him but when he turned around, that’s when he really almost fell of his chair. The guy had green eyes, with the perfect pink lips and a jaw that could cut diamonds.

The guy didn’t see or just ignored Niall openly staring at him and he sat in the other side of the coffee shop. Niall liked him so much that he started drawing him, drawing at an amazing speed so he didn’t miss any detail, he didn’t know why he was drawing him but he wanted to remember that face, keep it with him. He was drawing him looking at him every five seconds and obviously the guy noticed.

Niall was so into his drawing now, not looking anywhere but his drawing trying to make everything perfect that he didn’t notice the guy sitting in front of him so when he suddenly looked up to see any more details in the guys face he jumped when he saw how close he was now.

“Hello, just wanted to give you a better look” the guy said smirking, Niall just stared and blushed, blushed really really hard.

“I-I’m so so-sorry it’s just that I wanted to draw you and I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and God what was I thinking” Niall was rambling, he did that whenever he was nervous but the guy just chuckled

“Don’t worry mate, I’m not mad nor uncomfortable, just wanted to see” He said trying to see the drawing but Niall held it close to his chest

“Sorry but it’s not finished”

“Okay” He said taking his coffee and sitting back, looking at Niall draw, but he wanted to make a conversation, he couldn’t stand the silence anymore

“So are you an art student or anything?” he asked hoping to make some sort of conversation

“No, I study marketing in Brunel” Niall said quietly, he was not that shy but they guy was too handsome to speak normally.

“Really? I study there too!” He said cheerily “I study business, it’s weird I haven’t seen you” He said

“I don’t usually go to parties and I am not the most social person you can meet” Niall said going back to his drawing

“Is that so? Weird I haven’t seen a cutie like you on campus” the guy said, was he flirting with me? Niall asked himself but before he could answer Zayn was in front of them with a cup of coffee

“Hey…. So here is your coffee Niall” Zayn said taking Niall’s older cup and replacing it with a new one, he never actually did this but he was curious to who was Niall talking to but when he saw who he was he turned to Niall and whispered in his ear 

“Got a cutie over here, we need to talk when he is gone” And with that he smiled at both of them and left with a blushing Niall behind. When Zayn was talking to another person on the phone Harry leaned over to Niall

“Is that your boyfriend?” He asked, Niall wanted to laugh very loudly because Zayn? His boyfriend? but he just chuckled nervously 

“No, we are friends, since I’m always here he knows my order” Niall said smiling a bit

“Well I have to go, maybe I’ll see you in campus” He said turning around but when he was almost out of the shop he turned around “My name is Harry, what is yours?” He said leaning a bit against a table “ I’m Niall” He said, turning a bit red “Nice to meet you Niall, hope to see your drawing soon” And with that he was gone, Niall was too confused to what just had happened but obviously his friends had to interrogate everything.

“Niaaaalll!!!!” Louis said sitting in front of him, he was way too excited, more than Niall, and that was something.

“NIALL DO YOU REALIZE WHO HE IS?!?!” Louis screamed on his face

“He is Harry?” Niall said shrugging, what’s the big deal anyway? But Louis just stared at him like he grew 3 heads.

“You don’t know Harry Styles?!?! Everybody in campus knows him! Top of his class, rich and the hottest guy you could ever meet!!” Louis said waving his hands to show his point.

“Louis, I barely remember the names of my friends, which have been the same since I wan ten, and you want me to know who a guy from campus is?” Niall said putting his drawing in his bag.

“Well he just talked to you and he never does that so feel special my friend” Zayn said sitting besides Louis.

“He talked to me because I was staring and I was drawing him” and when Niall finished his sentence Louis spit all of the coffee he was drinking, because Niall? Drawing someone?.

“You drew him?! Why! You never draw people!” Louis said and now Zayn was curious too, he had known Niall for too long and nobody had catched his eyes to draw that person.

“Well he was really handsome and he had a calm aura, which I don’t have with both of you, anyway he wanted to see what I drew” Niall said turning red again, he didn’t want to see Harry again, he didn’t want to feel nervous nor stutter in front of him.

“Well he will see you in campus, he has an eye on you, he gets what he wants, he hasn’t had a relationship with anyone, it’s just him and his friend Liam” Zayn said and to that Louis smiled really big.

‘That’s right, they are friends, Niall!! You have to meet Liam and ten make him meet me!” Louis said jumping on the sofa, he had a crush on Liam since he saw him and now he had a chance to meet him.

“No way, I’m not meeting more people and I doubt I will see Harry again” Niall said, a little disappointed but he would never say that.

“C’mon, help a friend out!”

“We will see” and with that Niall was gone from the shop

**************************

Niall was walking around campus, he was free now, he was done with classes for the day but he had to wait for Zayn and Louis so they could all go together.

“Hey Niall” Zayn said putting one arm on his shoulder “What are you going to do? You are going to wait for us right?” Zayn said and Niall just shrugged “I don’t know probably go and eat something or sit outside, I’ll see what I can do” He said smiling at Zayn, he waited for them many times and he usually just started drawing wherever there was space for him to sit.

“Have you seen loverboy?” Zayn said looking at both sides of the hall “Loverboy?” “You know, Harry” and Niall was confused because since when is Harry loverboy? And why should he see him? “Oh, never mind, there he is, bye Niall!!” Zayn said going to his class with a Louis running behind him.

“Hey Niall” Harry said smiling, ‘dimples’, Niall thought. “Hello Harry” he said turning around so he could find somewhere to sit. “Did you finish your classes already?” Harry asked curiously as Niall was looking for a table outside, Niall just mumbled a yeah as he sat down. “Mind if I sit with you? I have to wait for Liam” and Niall just shrugged because what else can you do when there is a guy like him standing in front of you

“So, Niall, why are you here if your classes finished?” Harry asked, Niall decided not to draw that day because Harry will probably want to talk with him and he just can’t draw if somebody is talking to him.  
“I’m waiting for Zayn and Louis” he responded shortly, Harry noticed he was a guy of very few words, only saying what he was asked and for some reason Harry didn’t mind asking more.

“You like to draw so much, why aren’t you studying art?” Harry asked, he was curious to that because he had seen the blonde through the day and every time he would catch him drawing something in a piece of paper.

“I have an art class, it’s more like what the authors painted and the different textures and different meaning and stuff but we have, once a week, time to paint whatever we want, so I really like that part but I also like knowing how art changed and how the world changed too” Niall said with a smile on his face, he likes to talk about this kind of stuff, things he likes, nobody actually asks him anything because he is studying marketing but it’s nice to talk for a while.

“Oh, but you like art so much, you should study art better” Harry said, he didn’t understand why if he liked art so much he was studying marketing.

“Well my dad doesn’t think art is a good career, he thinks it’s more like a hobby so I had to decide if I wanted to go to uni a good career, he doesn’t like seeing me draw, that’s why I’m always at the coffee shop or in the art room, I can draw there without people saying how art is not important and how I should focus more in my career” He finished looking down, he was mad at his father for thinking that way, if he wanted to draw he should be able to do it.

“So we are the same, huh” Niall had a confused face and Harry noticed it so he started explaining “I love to sing, I actually wanted to make a career out of it, I wanted to be famous, travel around the world, people noticing me and doing what I love to do, sing. But my mom had other ideas, she didn’t want me to those stuff because she said it wasn’t a safe career, that I didn’t know what would happen” Harry finished remembering when he told his mom what he wanted to do and her saying no.

“I would love to hear you sing one of these days, I have a guitar. Lets make a deal, I show you some of my drawings and you sing for me” Niall said smiling, Harry nodded excitedly, he wanted to see a reaction from the boy and he finally did.

“So you draw and play the guitar, you are like the perfect man” Harry said, Niall blushed and Harry just smirked, he loved to make the other boy blush, he was too cute for his own good.

“Hey guys!” Another boy, Liam approached the table wearing a big smile “Hey Harry, hey Niall, didn’t know you two were friends” Liam said sitting down

“Uhm how do you know my name?” Niall asked, he was sure he hadn’t talked to Liam and he knew Liam because Louis would never shut up about him, he thought he was rude how he asked but Liam just laughed.

“We are in the same art class, you sit in front of the class and make really great drawings by the way” Niall was extremely red right now, he just never really paid attention, he didn’t think it was important to know who was in his class and who wasn’t. He started to apologize but Liam cut him off.

“Don’t worry mate, I know you only pay attention to the class and I usually never participate so it’s ok” Liam said trying to make the other boy confortable.

“I’m sorry but I barely know the names of the teacher and I’m really bad with those kind of stuff and I’m really sorry” Niall said, he was truly sorry but he really was bad with names.

“If you are that bad with names, how come you know mine after a day of knowing me” Harry asked, a smirk forming in his face when the other boy started to get red, Niall himself didn’t know, maybe because he drew him but when he was going to respond and make a fool of himself something or rather someone attacked him to the ground.

“NIALLLLL I haven’t seen you the whole day!!” Louis said standing up and picking Niall from the ground, they were both laughing until Louis saw who was with Niall, he was shocked. He turned to Niall and whispered in his ear “Why didn’t you tell me Liam was here!” Louis said but Niall just smirked and sat where he was before.

“So, do you have plans?” Liam asked once everybody was in a place in the table, he looked at Louis strangely, he wondered how could a guy be so energetic and how someone like him could be friends with someone like Niall. He also felt a little attracted to him but you couldn’t blame him, he was gorgeous to say at least.

“Nothing we are just going to-“ But Zayn was interrupted by Niall “Yes we do! You two told me you would go with me to get my paintings since I’m starting to paint and my guitar from Simon!” Niall said looking at both of them “Well that’s what we’re going to do, you two want to come?” Zayn said looking at Harry and Liam, Harry felt happy that they asked and he didn’t need to ask if he could go, so they all packed everything and headed to Simon’s shop.

Simon’s shop was near campus and it had many different type of things, and since they were friends Niall could order stuff and they would get to Simon so his dad didn’t notice he still plays the guitar and draws.

They got there and Simon greeted them “Hello boys! Nice to see you!! Well you have new faces here” He said looking at Harry and Liam, they both introduced themselves and Niall asked immediately for his paintings and guitar.  
“Jesus calm down boy, I’ve got them right here” He said taking out a guitar, it was acoustic and it was Niall’s baby, it was broken so Simon fixed it for him and it looked like a new guitar.

“Thank you so much Simon, how much I owe you?” Niall said taking out his wallet but Simon shook his head and said it was nothing as long as he plays someday in the shop, Niall nodded happily.

“And here are your paintings, so now you are going to use color and not only pencil, interesting, you should draw me you know, I’m beautiful” Simon said making a pose, everybody laughed but Niall shook his head “You know I don’t draw people” Niall said but he suddenly regretted it, Harry was there and he drew him, he is going to ask why he painted him. 

Harry made a face, he swears he saw Niall drawing him but he just said he doesn’t draw people, why would he draw Harry if that’s his rule? He was going to ask but Zayn changed the topic and it was soon forgotten.

*****************  
Time passed by, they all became better friends, Niall now knew a lot more things of Harry and so did harry, they talked a lot and maybe they liked each other more than before, being around Harry was fun, you could laugh and be calm at the same time. Being around Niall was relaxing, you could talk and he would listen, which Harry appreciated a lot and they soon became closer and closer.

They were both walking through the park, Liam Zayn and Louis said they wanted to go buy some things at the shops so Harry and Niall were walking until eventually they stopped and sat in one of the benches.

“You know, I’m happy we are friends, if it wasn’t because you were drawing me we would still be complete strangers and I wouldn’t have met a wonderful person” Harry said smiling, looking at anything in particular, Niall just nodded. “I’m still wondering why you drew me, you know? You said you didn’t draw people, never knew why” Niall looked puzzled but they were friends right? It wouldn’t be weird to tell him the truth, right?

“Well I like to draw, and well now also paint, everything on my imagination, it’s like taking everything you have inside, everything that is troubling you and expressing it, that’s why my drawings were mostly abstract. But then I saw you come inside the shop, you had a calm aura and I don’t know I just looked at you and I wanted to remember you so I drew you, I was shocked when you were suddenly sitting in front of me, why were you sitting in front of me?” Niall asked, remembering how out of nowhere Harry was sitting in front of him and talking like nothing strange was happening.

“Well people usually just like to be around me because I can take them to fancy dinners, give them good grades, live like they were rich but they all went to me immediately and flirted or started a conversation, I was never the one to initiate it so when I saw you on the shop I thought you were going to do that, but you weren’t, you were just drawing and then I came up to you and you didn’t even know my name, which everyone around campus knows but anyways, I think I was intrigued because of that?” Harry said having trouble to say what he was thinking because he actually didn’t know why he did what he did.

Niall just nodded, they fell into a confortable silence after that, that was the good part of their friendship, they could talk about everything and then stop talking and it didn’t feel weird, maybe it was because they were around Louis so much and he was too noisy or because they were around Zayn too much who only liked to talk about his new girlfriend, they didn’t know exactly why but they were happy the way their relationship was.

******************

“You know, I’m tired of watching you and Harry being all close and stuff and neither of you make a move” Louis said leaning against the counter, it was just them now because Liam had classes and Harry had somewhere to be.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Niall said sitting in the chair closest to where Louis was. Louis just rolled his eyes and moved his hands dramatically “I swear to God the sexual tension is too much to handle” Niall just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee, Louis had been on and on about how they were going to end up as a couple and how Harry liked him, but it was just as a friend right?

Ok so maybe Niall had a tinny little crush on the lad but it was natural, they spent too much time together and Harry was great to be around and he had this amazing smile with the dimples that made Niall melt and those green eyes that just stared into your soul.

Ok, so maybe it’s not that little.

The little bell in the door suddenly ringed and Liam was entering the shop, it was now regular for Harry and Liam to come here but whenever Liam came in it was really annoying, for Niall and Zayn at least, Liam just openly flirted with Louis and Louis played hard to get and it was seriously frustrating. Niall hoped Liam came with Harry but no such luck so he decided to just leave the shop and go to the park, hopefully he will be calm there.

Niall walked to the park, it was cold outside but he liked the cold, it was better than summer anyways. He sat down on a bench and started thinking. It what almost Harry’s birthday and he didn’t know what to get him, he didn’t want to get him nothing like a scarf nor a coat, he wanted something with a bit more of a meaning to him, he had the idea of painting him but he didn’t know if that was actually a good idea but, since he didn’t get more ideas, he decided to paint him, instead of drawing him, he could give him the first drawing Niall made of him (because of course there were more) and also paint him, see the difference between how he aw him then and how he sees him now. Niall smiled, that was probably a good idea.

**************

Now maybe Niall wasn’t the best at being sneaky, he practically took Harry’s face, examined it, smiled and left and maybe that left Harry really confused but it was Niall we were talking about so nothing is actually normal around him.

Since he wanted to make his painting perfect he didn’t let Harry near him, nor the other boys but Louis and Zayn knew what he was doing so they didn’t feel exactly hurt. But Harry was. He asked himself if he had done something wrong since Niall didn’t let him get near and whenever Harry said hi Niall just waved and went to the other side, Harry was hurt and the worst part was that tomorrow was his birthday, he wanted to spend it with Niall and maybe tell him he liked him but seeing the way Niall acted got Harry doubting if Niall actually even liked him as a friend.

So maybe Harry was overreacting a little but how could he not? He was head over heels for Niall and Niall was openly ignoring him, he wasn’t even being subtle about it. Louis and Zayn assured him it was nothing, it wans just Niall being Niall, but Harry didn’t believe them so he went to his flat and stayed there the whole day.

Meanwhile Zayn and Louis were trying to explain the situation to Niall and now Niall felt guilty, he was done with the painting but he wanted to see Harry exactly on his birthday, he was mad at himself for making Harry sad so he made a plan to make it up for Harry, which will hopefully work.

 

It was 11:50 and Niall was standing outside Harry’s flat with a guitar on his hand and his present wrapped on the other, luckily, since Harry is rich and all that stuff, his flat is away from the others so he could make noise and the other people wouldn’t hear. Niall was freacking out, he wasn’t sure if this was going to work but he was surely hoping for it, he didn’t want to make Harry more sad than what he already was and seeing him said made Niall more sad.

He called Harry taking a deep breath, he was starting to panic but then Harry answered the phone, but his voice was hoarse, it sounded like he was crying, that made Niall’s heart break in tinny little pieces but he didn’t want to break down, not before trying before leaving.

“H-Harry, how are you?” Niall asked and he almost hit himself because, really? That was what he could ask? “I don’t know why you would care, it’s not like you been talking to me for this two weeks” Harry said, a little harsher than he intended and that made Niall flinch “Harry could you come outside?” Niall asked with a begging voice, it was 11:55 and he needed to start now before he chickened out. He thought Harry wasn’t going to open the door but he did, he looked really bad but he was looking at Niall with those eyes and Niall just couldn’t resist but he did, and started singing

This is the start of something beautiful   
This is the start of something new   
You are the one that will make me lose it all   
You are the start of something new 

And I´ll throw it all away   
And watch you fall into my arms again   
And I´ll throw it all away   
And watch you fall now 

You are the earth that I will stand upon   
You are the words that I will sing 

And I´ve thrown it all away   
An watched you fall into his arms again   
And I´ve thrown it all away   
And watched you fall now 

And take me back   
Take me home   
Watch me fall down to earth   
Take me back 

For this is the start of something beautiful   
You are the start of something new

Niall finished the song and finally looked at Harry , he didn’t want to look at him but when he did he wasn’t sure If those were sad tears or happy tears but all those worries were washed away when Harry hugged him, hugged him like he hadn’t seen the boy in a long time, and probably to Harry it did, he was so attached to Niall now that being without him was scary for him.

Niall looked at his watch and smiled, 12:00, “Happy birthday Harry” Niall said softly in Harry’s ear and he couldn’t hold it anymore, he kissed Niall, he kissed him strongly but sweetly, he was so happy when Niall actually responded to the kiss, he felt like how could melt on this instant but they just smiled at each other.

“Want to come in?” Harry asked separating himself from the other boy, Niall just nodded, not being able to talk after all that happened. He stepped inside and sat down in Harry’s couch, still holding the other presents until he remembered them.  
“I still have another present” Niall said standing up and going to the kitchen were Harry was, Harry looked at him confused and immediately said no, that Niall shouldn’t had bought him anything, that the song and the kiss were enough, but Niall made his way to Harry and made him open it.

Harry started unwrapping the present, he wasn’t exactly sure what it was but when he opened it he was shocked, it was a painting of him, it had all of Harry’s details, from his dimples, to the crinkles he had, everything was just so detailed and he couldn’t stop looking at it, it was so perfect, so colorful and when he was going to hug and maybe kiss Niall for the present, a drawing fell from the back of the painting, it was Harry, but it was in black and white, it was a drawing. Harry stared at it ‘is it the one he first drew of me’ Harry thought but as if Niall could read his mind he confirmed it “I wanted to give you my first drawing of a person, which was you, and it was the first moment I saw you, the moment I laid my eyes on you I had too many feelings that I just needed to draw, but I couldn’t imagine anything, I could just see you, so I drew you, and it was the best decision I had because I got to meet the most important person in my life” Niall said standing closer to Harry, Harry smiled widely, showing those dimples that Niall loved and showed he was happy, the thought of it made Niall happy.

Harry left the painting on the sofa and looked at Niall, he started walking closer to him and hugged him tightly, it was just what Harry wanted to do, hug him, know Niall was there and would always be there, they hugged for what felt like hours but in reality only lasted a couple of minutes. Niall looked at Harry and leaned over and kissed him, kissed him because he could and there was no better feeling than that.

And maybe Niall was right, not maybe but surely, this is the start of something beautiful.


End file.
